Albert Patricks
»All I could see was that woman, the girl, who cried when she let a plate fall down in my parents' kitchen. She was broken to the bone, beautiful, but every part of her body was traumatized by her illness. Depression was like cancer to her, it slowly started eating her up from the inside and the more she fought it, the weaker she got.« Albert Patricks ist der König von England. Mit 20 Jahren heiratete er Cassandra Deeves und hat mit ihr vier Kinder: seinen Adoptivsohn Julien, seine leibliche Tochter Jennifer, seine Tochter Tessa und sein Sohn Derrek. Bevor er nach Paxford ging, besuchte Albert bis zu seinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr das Wemersby Internat in London. Hier lernte er seinen besten Freund Keegan Grace kennen, dessen Tochter Marie später die Freundin seines Sohnes Julien wird. Auf einem Geburtstag von Keegan, als Albert bereits im siebten Jahr Paxford besucht (also folglich 18 Jahre alt ist) lernt er Cassandra Deeves kennen. Augenblicklich versteht er sich gut mit ihr und schätzt ihre Art sich für seinen Charakter zu interessieren und weniger seinen prominenten Status. Die beiden Freunden sich an und bald vertraut Cassandra ihm an, dass sie insgeheim Gefühle für Gregory, Keegans Bruder, hegt. Albert bestärkt sie, ihm diese Gefühle zu gestehen, merkt aber schnell, wie schwer ihr das fällt und spürt zum ersten Mal ihre Depressionen und Selbstzweifel. Sie treffen sich immer öfter und Albert merkt wie glücklich ihn diese Treffen machen und beendet seine Beziehung mit seiner damaligen Freundin Celine Watersby, einer älteren Studentin der University of London. Dennoch ermuntert er Cassandra weiterhin auf Gregory zuzugehen. Als sie ihn schließlich bei ihrem Konzert küsst, dass die Freunde gemeinsam besuchen, bemerkt er seine Eifersucht und fällt in ein tiefes Loch, als er sich selbst seine Gefühle eingesteht. Albert bricht den Kontakt zu Cassandra, und größtenteils auch zu Keegan und Gregory, ab. Keegan bekommt nur mit Mühe aus seinem Freund heraus, was vorgefallen ist. Dieser ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder in Paxford. Hier bandelt er kurzweilig mit Jean Carpender, der Mutter von Josephine Carpender, an, obwohl dies in Paxford eigentlich verboten ist. Als er schließlich von Keegan erfährt, dass Cassandra unter dem Kontaktstillstand leidet, beendet er seine Affäre mit Jean abrupt, was ihr das Herz bricht, obwohl sie weißt, dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hätten. Albert sucht Cassandra auf und beichtet ihr seine Gefühle als Grund für den Kontaktstillstand. Cassandra ist zunächst zurückhaltend, lässt sich dann aber doch auf eine Beziehung mit Albert ein. Zunehmend spürt er, wie der Druck der Öffentlichkeit Cassandra zerbricht. Er weiß, dass er sie gehen lassen sollte, weil sie dem nicht gewachsen war, doch seine Liebe und sein Egoismus waren größer, als die Vernunft und so fragt er sie schließlich, mit gerade einmal neunzehn Jahren, ob sie ihn heiraten würde. Cassandra sagt zunächst Nein und erst als er sie erneut in der Öffentlichkeit fragt willigt sie ein. So kommt es, dass sie und Albert bereits mit neunzehn Jahren, kurz nachdem er seine Schulzeit in Paxford beendet hatte, heiraten. Mit zwanzig Jahren wird sie schließlich schwanger und bringt neun Monate später ein Mädchen zur Welt. Cassandra, die während der Geburt bewusstlos geworden war, hatte ein Mädchen geboren, welches unter einem Hirntumor litt, unklar, ob es überleben würde. Albert, um den psychisch labilen Zustand seiner Frau wissend, trifft bei einem verzweifelten Spaziergang durch das Krankenhaus Kristin Hamilton, die gerade einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie gar kein Geld habe, ihn großzuziehen und ihr Mann kürzlich verstorben sei. In Angst und Panik bietet Albert ihr den Vorschlag an, die Kinder zu tauschen: Er würde den gesunden Julien zu seiner depressiven Frau bringen, während sie Jennifer aufzog und er würde sie mit allem Geld finanzieren, dass sie brauchen würde. Cassandra bleibt im Unwissen über die Vereinbarung und hält am nächsten Tag ihren gesunden Sohn in der Hand. Die bleibt im Dunkeln, bis Julien am folgenden Weihnachten bei einem Ausflug im Park von Kristin Hamilton entführt wird, die betrunken ist und unter Drogeneinfluss steht. Kristin Hamilton wird schließlich wegen Drogenhandels und Kindesentführung verhaftet, woraufhin Jennifer verwaist. Cassandra beschließt voller Wut und Trauer Jennifer helfen zu wollen, doch Kristin, wütend und verzweifelt darüber, dass man ihr ihre Tochter wegnahm, behauptete, Jennifer wäre verstorben. Cassandra fällt in eine erneute Depression die anhält, bis ihre Tochter Tessa einen Monat später geboren wird. Cassandra bekommt zwei Jahre später ein drittes Kind, Derrek Patricks. Im Gegensatz zu Jennifer und Tessa ist Derrek das erste Kind, dass Albert ähnlich sieht, weshalb er keine roten, sondern braune Haare hat. Jennifer und Tessa haben allerdings die grünen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sich Julien, Tessa und Derrek alle drei weder charakterlich noch äußerlich ähnelten, fiel der Unterschied von Julien zu seinen Eltern wenig auf. Seine schwarzen Haare und blauen Augen wurden durch Onkel und Tanten erklärt, die ähnliche Attribute hatten. Cassandra, die ihre leibliche Tochter für verstorben hielt, liebte Julien wie ihren eigenen Sohn und dachte kaum noch daran, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn war. Albert hat von all seinen Kindern zu Julien das beste Verhältnis. Für Julien ist er eine enge Bezugsperson, besonders, das er sich seiner Aufgabe als Thronfolger nicht gewachsen fühlt und er glaubt, nur sein Vater könne verstehen, wie es ihm geht. Cassandra hingegen hat ein ausgeglichenes Verhältnis zu all ihren Kindern.